


Blind Eyes

by MaliciousPanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousPanders/pseuds/MaliciousPanders





	1. Chapter 1

Blind Eyes

After 4 years of being in the dursleys care Harry gets thrown out and adopted...creature!Harry Dark/Powerful!Harrry

Chapter 1

Albus sat in his office glaring at his informant, wondering how on earth could this pathetic excuse for a man lose his one weapon. Moody paled when a certain look appeared on Albus' face.

"my dear old fried..."

Albus purred as he slowly got up from where he was sitting, and slowly stalked around the table and grabbed a heap of Moody's clothing.

"...You have ONE more chance, find me Potter if its the last thing you do"

===MEANWHILE===

Harry giggled as a man with very dark borderline black, blue hair, picked him up and twirled him around.

"hows my little man going?"

Harry a small 4 year old squealed and hugged him,

"I'm good Matthew"

Matthew smiled and put down his adopted son and reached over and pulled his husband into his arms.

"and you my precious?"

Tony blushed and kissed him on the nose.

"im perfectly fine"

Matthew smiled and looked at Harry, and Harry looked back and snuggled close to the both of them.

===RIDDLE MANOR===

Tom looked at Severus and Lucius.

"Our mate has gone missing"

Severus paled and Lucius grasped the top of his snake cane tightly

"oh merlin"

Lucius whispered.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-6 months Earlier-

Harry looked up with tear filled eyes, Petunia quickly looked away as she packed what little belongings Harry owned into a worn duffle bag.  
Harry wrapped his arms around her,

"please dont get wid of me aunty 'tunia"

Petunia wipped her tears away and picked young Harry up.

"I have to Harry, your uncle wants to do real bad things to you so im doing this to protect you"

Harry nodded and helped her pack his things. Petunia led Harry to a friends house asking her to adopt Harry out to a nice loving family. Then she knelt down in front of Harry and kissed his forhead.

"I Have to go Harry but i will try and keep in contact with you ok?"

Harry nodded and hugged her tight.

"Love you aunty 'tunia"

she hugged back.

"Love you to Harry"

with that she stood and hurried out. Harry looked up at the lady who was going to be taking care of him from now on.

"Hello ma'am"

She sneered at him and snapped

"Thats Ms Pritchard to you and there are rules that you will have to abide by while you are staying here. ONE, there will be NO and I mean absolutly NO loud noises, laughter at all. TWO, you will be getting up at 5.30am every morning to cook and clean along with the other , when adults are here you are to remain in your rooms until we summon you to the drawing room, do i make myself clear?"

Harry nodded fearfully wishing his aunt would come back and take him home.

=== 3 months later ===

Harry Gasped as one of the adults knocked him over while he was carrying a bucket of water to mop the upstairs hallway. She glared at him and pushed him down into the water.

"Look what you did freak, now clean up this mess immediatly"

Harry nodded and quickly scrambled to get some towles to clean up the water. After the floor was mopped and dried, Harry stumbled into the kitchen in hopes that he maybe able to have some dinner that night, looking pleadingly at the food server Mrs Smit,

glanced down at him and gave him a very stern look,

"No, food for the little miscreant"

Harry looked down in tears and slowly made his way back out to his little room no bigger then a cupboard.

=== Another 3 months Later ====

Matthew looked up at the Orphanage. He shuddered feeling sorry for the young children leaving there.  
Walking up the stairs he pressed the buzzer. The door opened to reavel a young boy with messy black hair and big bottle glasses. he smiled gentlt at the small child.

"Hello there young one would the owner of the orphangae available?"

The boy nodded and showed him in, and took him to the drawing room. He then hurried out quickly. Once Harry got to the office he knocked on the door.

"COME IN"

Bellowed from inside the office. Harry walked in and looked at their caregiver, She sneered down at the young child,

"what do you want?"

Harry paled and stuttered,

"T..There is a m...man w..wanting to see y..you"

She nodded and stood up,

"where is he?"

Harry backed up

"The Drawing room ma'am"

2 Hours later Harry was taken by one of the workers to the Ms Pritchards office, Harry's eyes widened when he noticed Matthew,

"H..Hello sir"

Matthew gave him a warm smile before facing Ms Pritchard,

"this is the child i wish to adopt"

Her eyes widened ,

"He is um.. not very erm.. adoptable"

His eyes narrowed and gave her a look that told her not to mess with him, She nodded her head and quickly grabbed the forms and placed them in front of Matthew. Once the froms where sighned he turned and beamed a smile at Harry,

"Time to go home"

Harry smiled up at him.

=== DUMBLEDORES OFFICE ===

Dumbledore was freaking out his little weapon had gone missing. Growling throwing an item off his desk at the wall just missing severus' head. Severus glared at him,

"If your over you childish tempertantrum old man, i would like to get back to my work"  
Dumbledore just waved him off and went back to his muttering, Severus stalked out like he normaly did but once out of hearing range he rushed down the halls to his rooms snapping out the password "Gill weed" , stalking through his amazingly bright private rooms to the fire place, grabbing some floo powder he through it into the grate and yelled "MADAM ROSMERTAS CAFE"

once he got there he walked to the apperation point and apperated to Riddle Manner. Tom looked down at the young house elf who he sent to look after his young mate, but the little elf had come to him and in tears, her little master was missing.

"Maddie sorry master...maddie will iron her hands for this"

Tom shook his head and sighed,

"its not your fault maddie please go and help out in the kitchens"

maddie nodded her head sobbing and poped out of the room. Tom lowered his head into his hands and groaned. Severus then came rushing in and skidded tp a halt,

"My lord, I have some grave news to tell you"

Tom looked up at him with a knowing look.

"I already know...Please get Lucius for me"

Severus nodded and left the room going to the fireplace which was the main floo system in and out of Riddle Manor. Once at Malfoy Manor he moved through the Halls with a familiar ease until he got to his lovers bedroom door opening it and wallking in he yanked the blankets off of one Lord Malfoy. Lucius rolled over and glared at his dark lover,

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Severus smirked and moved over and ran his hands along Lucius' chest. Lucius grinned,

"I doubt you came to disturb my sleep for a bit of fun"

Severus was reminded again why he was brought here,

"Tom wants us immediatly"

Lucius nodded and got dressed. both rushed to Toms study to recieve the news that their young mate had vanished. Standing up Tom gazed at his 2 mates and said,

"I feel like holding the both of you, come"

He took the three of them to his bedroom and pulled them close and they just layed there for awhile before he started to stroke his way down Severus chest till he got to the top of his waist band. Gripping the hem he yanked them down and grasped hold of his 9 inch cock. Severus moaned and pressed backwards against Toms cock.

Lucius not wanting to be left out moved Tom onto his back and started to lick and nip along his neck while undoing his top. The three of them made slow and gentle love, trying to comfort each other in a way that would help.

=== END CHAPTER ===

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

_-what happened that fateful Halloween night-_

Harry cooed as he played with a lock of Lily's Hair

"Harry is amazing James i cant belive that Siruis and Remus and Yourself has such

a darling boy"

James smiled and stood up, walking over to his best friend and once high school crush,

"Yes he is a darling"

Harry seeing his dad squealed and bounced up and down while holding his arms out. James smiled and reached

down and scooped up Harry,

"Time to go to bed precious"

Harry yawned cutely and layed his head on his shoulder. James walked up the narrow stairway to Harry's bedroom,

pulling open the door and walking into a warm green coloured room and placed his young son into his bed. Smiling he

placed Harry's favourite animals which were, a stag, a wolf, and a grim beside him.

Walking slowly and quitly out of the room. closing the door behind him he smiled at Lilly,

"He is down for a nap and wont wake up till the morning"

Lilly nodded

"its fine James go out and have some fun, Im going to be here"

James smiled huged her and then he left. Lily sighed and leaned back against the door,

(( i cant belive i let such a good man get away )) , walking back to the lounge she lay down and fell asleep while thinking

of what could of been.

4 hours later Lily awoke to a sound of the floo coming to life. She sat up and looked at the only man who could come throught the

fire place,

"Albus what are you doing here so late?"

Albus raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"You where a good tool at first but now i do not need you goodbye Lily, AVADA KADVRA"

The green light shot out of the end of his wand and hit Lily in the chest. Her once vibrant green eyes where now dull and bleak.

Dumbledore walked to Harry's bedroom and glared down at the small child,

"Cant have The Dark Lords mate live it will be the end to my plans, no cant have that"

He raised his wand and was about to cast Avada Kadvra , when an idea poped into his head, instead of killing the child and how about he got

the child to kill his mate. Albus loved that idea, Cursing Harry so he would have a mark on him, he then went and destroyed the house with a diffrent wand, after that he went to the floo and floo'd out,

taking young Harry with him.

James, Sirius and Remus came home all in good spirits when they got to the house their good spirits dissapered , and they ran towards the house hoing that their young child and Lily was alright. Walking carefuly though the ruins of what was left of the beautiful cottage. They dropped to their knees when they saw Lily's dead body. Sirius jumped up and quickly made his way to the nursery. Siruis let out a strangled cry when he found it empty. Searching high and low for his missing child, before heading down to his mates.

He collapsed when he got to the sobbing.

"Hes gone, Harry's gone"

Remus's and James's eyes widened and they let out a cry.

"our baby, hes gone"

At that moment a crack was heard wich made the three men jump up and holding their wands out. Albus walked over and immediately shot imperio at the three of them and smirked.

"You will go and live in Australia you will have kids and forget about little Harry"

With that the three men left a smirking Albus.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tony sneaked into Harry's room with a smile. Creeping to the bed he gently moved back the covers and immediately started to tickle him. Harry woke up and started to squirm laughing.

"Daddy...*giggle*...Stop please...*laugh*"

Tony nuzzled his young adopted sons head.

"Come on up you get little one time to go..."

Harry bolted up and wacked poor Tony in the nose. Harry seeing this gasped

"Daddy im sorry please dont hate me"

Tony sighed and gathered him up.

"I wont hate you you are my precious son after all"

Harry beamed, getting up he looked through his clothing. Black Jeans and a shirt that said "333 only half evil", also white running shoes. Matthew came in to see his husband and son getting ready. Smiling he grabbed a brush and started to brush Harrys hair.

"Morning little one"

Harry gapped.

"Morning Papa!"

both men chuckled at the hyper active child.

"ready?"

Harry nodded and hurried out to meet them at the car. Matthew and Tony always enjoyed taking the Muggle way to Diagon Ally.

Once at Diagon Ally they made their way around doing all their shopping. Just as they were leaving An apothercary, they bumped into two blond men. Matthew smirked, while harry shyly hid behind Tony.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy"

Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy both nodded their heads in greeting as they walked past. Lucius spun around in surprise and stared at the retreating back of his old school follower. _It cant be our mate._ His eyes locked onto the small childs back as they left through the Leaky Coldrum.

Spinning on his heel he grabbed his sons arm and pulled him into an ally and apperating them to the wards of Riddle Manor. Draco followed his fathers fast paced foot steps until they got to the door to the study room of one Tom Marvalo Riddle.

Tom and Severus gazed at there mate and son , who to the wizerding world was Narcissas (sp?) Malfoy only child.

"How may I help you my mate"

Lucius took a deep breath. So uncommon of a Malfoy to rush his sentences but he was excited and nervous and a little worried as to where Harry may now be residing.

"I Found Harry and I know who he is with"

Tom sat up straighter and stared straight at him.

"what are you saying Luc?"

Lucius smiled at his nickname and leaned close.

"Matthew and Tony Dinsmore, have indeed adopted our young mate"

Severus gazed at Lucius in wonder.

"Then he will be safe until we can meet him"

Tom stared sharply at Severus.

"How are you sure he will be safe?"

Severus and Lucius smiled at him and moved close to him.

"Matthew is very protective of the people he cares about and he would never hurt them, and Tony he would be very caring and not spoil him to much that it would go to his head but make sure he isnt deprived of love and discipline."

Tom heaved a sigh and stroked Severus hair, then mentioned Lucius over. Draco seeing that his parents needed some alone time slipped out and closed the door gently. He wondered down the Hall till he got to Blaises room and immidiatly pounced on his best friend.

"Father, Papa and Dad found their mate today"

Blaise smiled.

"Thats great"

Draco yawned and lay down.

"Yes very good"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thank you for reading and please review :)


End file.
